Chosen Love
by kelnumone
Summary: Miley Ray Stewart's little sister Penelope has boy problem's at school. She wishes that Miley were around took talk. Billy Ray is super protective to penny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic so if I make mistakes sorry. Hope you enjoy my story. Please give me a review of what you think.**

Chapter 1

I couldn't stand my life. I was pulled away from everyone. I couldn't go to the movie's with friends ore things like that. Why you ask. One answer. Billy Ray. He was my dad. He's beyond over protective. My mom said he just wants the best for me. I really didn't understand how going to a movie wouldn't be the best for me but whatever. I was 15 and I still didn't have my first kiss, thanks to him.

All this was going to change in 3 months though. In 3 months I would be 16. I would have the best sweet sixteen party and come out of my shell. My dad promised me when I turned 12 that when I was 16 I would be aloud to date. In just 3 months that magical day would me here. I would have my own car, I will be able to go to the movie's with my friends with out an adult, and most important of all, I would have a boyfriend.

Your probably wondering what makes me think I would automatically make me think I would have a boyfriend when I turn sixteen. Well not to be all conceded and all but, I am pretty good looking. My dad didn't allow me to wear make-up, so to keep my face clean and clear, I stayed away from greasy foods and chocolate, so I had a good shape. Guys asked me out all the time, but I always had to say no because of my dad. Turning sixteen will change everything.

"Penny wake up. Time to discuss party plans," mom yelled on a Saturday morning.

"Coming mom," I said.

As I was walking downstairs, I ran into dad.

"Did you where that to sleep last night," he asked.

"Yes."

"It's very short."

"So I was sleeping."

"I know, now go change."

"Okay," I said really confused.

This is what I couldn't stand about him. Did it really matter. I was sleeping. He was the reason I had no life.

**Well, that the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please give me reviews of what you think so far. Next chapter will be out very soon. It's summer so I have a lot of time on my hands. Thanks. Always remember, **

**-KELNUMONE**

I


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people. Sorry this story I messed up on. I didn't know how fanfiction worked but I'm learning along the way.**

**Chapter 2**

It was the week before Valentine's day. I wasn't going to have a valentine like usual. If anyone asked me I would have to say no. I met with my best friend Rocky. Her real name was Roxanne, but she hated that name. She thought it sounded like an old woman name.

"Hey Penny," she said.

"Hey Rocky you have a valentine yet," I asked.

"Yeah, Ryan Peterson."

"Really," I said. I didn't know you liked him.

"I don't, but I need a valentine, and he's pretty cute. I wouldn't mind him being my valentine."

"Well have fun at the dance," I said. We had a special Valentine's day dance in my school. If you didn't have a valentine there was no reason for you to go. The whole night is devoted to couple's only. I already knew I wouldn't go. Even if I did have a valentine, my dad wouldn't let me go to the dance. Guy's always asked me but I gave them the same answer. In my school I was known as Gold Penny. They said this because it would be so rare if I ever went out with a guy.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm not going," I said.

"What, Penny you have to go everyone is going to be there."

"I'm not going to be able to go with anyone so why would I go."

"You can come with Ryan and me," she offered. I can't believe she would even mention. She knows how things work here. I could never just share I date.

"No way," I said. I could just stay home.

The second bell rang.

"I got to go Penny. Think about it okay"

"Whatev," I told her as she left.

The hallways were empty and on my way to class I ran into Calvin Leaper. He was the only guy I liked in the whole school, and he was the only guy who didn't like me. We dropped our books.

"Um...I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say I should of been paying attention," I started rambling on. I just stared at the floor putting my stuff in a pile and his stuff in a pile. I could tell he was looking at me. I I looked up I would see his milk chocolate eyes melt into mine. I didn't stop talking.

"I see someone is organized," he interrupted.

"Yeah," I said nervously.

"I know this is kind of a weird time to ask but I hear your not going to the valentine's day dance." he said.

"Yeah, I'm not." he was going to ask me. I was normal on the outside but I had to keep my face down because if he saw how excited my eyes were he would think I'm desperate. (Which I am)

"Well I know your dad is going to flip out if I ask you go with my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend so how about you tag along with us. You and Kyle my girlfriend's ex can as single's and when the couple dance comes up you can just dance with him," he said. My happiness dropped. He didn't want me to go with me after all.

"No thanks," I said keeping my face down as I walked to class. I couldn't let him see the grief in my face. I walked without looking back.

"Well I see your late Ms. Ray."

"Sorry Mrs. Reckler," I said. Everyone looked at me. I was never late to class. I tried to fight back the tears going down my face, but the came flowing down like a water fountain. This is when I wished my older sister Miley was here. I needed someone to talk to other then my mom. Miley was only my half sister but she always new how to cheer me up. She said dad never used to be protective.

"It's okay Penny, this is your first time being late," she said.

When I sat in my seat, Robert Lacker, a boy who sat next to me said,

"Don't cry Penny, everyone is late to class sooner or later." I pretended like that was really the problem. Then I thought how did Calvin now about dad. The only person I tell is Rocky. I wondered if she told people. Then I thought, _no way Rocky would never do that to me_.

Then when I looked down on my desk I realized I took the wrong pile. I took Calvin's books and he took mine.

**This chapter was longer but the next one will probably sorry. Please review and give me some idea's.**


End file.
